The Unreachable Juliet
by Kyrene once Blood Roses
Summary: ...and if, in the end, Bella does move on?


A/N: I don't think Bella turning into a vampire in the end would be a happy ending. I guess that's just me and my unromantic self. I don't think I'd give up my life for anyone...It's like giving away a lot of my choices in life, and I don't think I could do that. So I'm not about to say this is a happy ending either...I just wanted to show another option.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

WARNING: There will be spoilers to New Moon!

OOOOOOOOO

He couldn't remember who ended it.

He could say this was because of time, but that didn't make sense. He could still remember the beginning. He remembers an end, sometimes he thinks it would be easier just to forget all the aftermaths of that separation...To believe that it all ended there. But that wasn't true. Humans' suppress memories that they don't want to remember. Perhaps that was what he did?

Either way, it had finished, and although she moved on...He never could. Time was much different for him. It was a day by day experience, same things again and again. She had been something new, a flash of light in the never-ending darkness of his existence.

And he couldn't let her go.

He had an idea of when the separation occurred...His memories went from a time of pure happiness-to a time of obsession.

He began to follow her, _to keep her safe_ he would tell himself. She was an accident waiting to happen. By then his family had moved on, going to college again just didn't seem worth it...She had already left, _"I need to go away for a while, I don't want to depend on others anymore"_ she had told her father. Perhaps it was he who decided on the separation, just like the first one...It was during the first one that she first became close to the boy...

No, something told him that wasn't right. She didn't seem as...empty...as she did from their first separation. So perhaps it was she? Somewhere inside he hoped it had been, somewhere inside he hoped that she had decided to move on, that she knew there was no life with him. Or maybe it had been a mutual agreement?

Either way...She _had_ moved on.

And somehow...ever since the first time he returned to her...he knew the wolf boy would win in the end.

And he hated him for it.

Because...

_'They fight, Paris falls'_

because he was Romeo. And wasn't Romeo supposed too win? Even in such a tragic ending, wasn't it still Romeo who won? But Romeo and Paris were one in the same in a way...They were both human.

So now Juliet would live her life with Paris and Romeo would live forever...

_'They fight, _Romeo _falls'_

Years and years of hate. Years and years of anger. Of envy. Of loneliness. Of betrayal...Years and years of misguided emotions. And for what? Because she'd done all that he'd wanted for her? Or because he couldn't be apart of it...

Because, what could he truly give her that the boy couldn't? Through the boy she was given warmth (she always needed a blanket to be held in his arms), she was given a marriage (marriage could never occur between them...not unless...), she was given a home (the Cullens could never stay in one place for too long), she was given a huge family (eventually, she would need to leave them if...), she was given a chance to grow old with the one she loved (forever means nothing without the joy of aging)...

She was given a child...(he wished he could give her the same)

What could he have offered her? Eternal life? No, not life...Eternal existence. He remembered a time when she would give anything if he gave it to her, gave her the chance to be with him forever. He wondered what had changed...Either way. He was grateful that it had.

If not...the child would never have been born. (the boy could give her eternal life through her child, and her children's children, and so on)

He didn't know why he cared so much about this little girl. She was beautiful, like her mother. Her coloring was off as was her height (not as tan or tall as her father, but the differences were there), but the rest was all her. Except...(and perhaps this was why he felt such a need to protect her so)...her eyes.

Unlike her parent's who both had dark eyes, the child's eye's were the color of emeralds. They were the color of his when he was human...

(sometimes he'd close his eyes, and pretend she was his...)

He'd watch that girl, he'd watch her and pretend that he was in the wolf's place. He'd bring her to the playground and to school. He'd tell her bedtime stories and tuck her tight underneath her blankets._ "There's nothing to be afraid of, daddy will fight off all the monsters under the bed" _he would tell her if she was scared. They would all go on family picnics and have big birthday parties...

(...and when he opened his eyes, she was the wolf's again)

The girl had become aware of his presence, her "guardian angel" she began to call him. He'd laugh at the irony and his laughter would only cause her eyes to widen further...It was a refreshment to be around her after watching from the shadows for so long. Her thoughts were filled with innocence and laughter...The first time he talked to her, met her in person, he tried to tell her to keep it a secret. _Wait until I tell Mommy I have a guardian angel!_ She'd thought...

Her mother had just smiled and said "I know."

She always knew he was watching.

He would always wonder why she still loved him, even after all this time. For he knew she would always love him, just as he would always love her.

And so, just as he would always envy the wolf boy, he pitied him all the same. The boy knew that her heart belonged to another. Maybe that's why he never exposed his presence (the boy, may not have seen him but he could smell him). He assumed the pity ran both ways...He may have her heart, but the boy (the man) had her.

Every night she'd walk outside and look at the woods that faced her backyard, every night she always managed to find him. He knew she couldn't see him, but still she watched, the same smile always on her face. Each night...Each night she came out a day older, a month older, years...Each night she became more and more beautiful. And he remained the same.

This continued on and on, for years and years...Until...

She didn't come out that night. And he knew it was over.

The girl, now a woman, stood in the same spot her mother would always stand. Somehow, she had found him and she had smiled (never was there a time that he wished she was his more). In her hand there was an envelope which she held in the air, before placing it on the ground in front of her and disappearing back inside the house.

He had it in his hands before he knew he'd moved.

_"Her last words...They were for you."_

The thought hit him hard...The only words the boy had spoken to him in years, and they weren't even spoken. For a second, he wished he could respond. He wished he could say something, anything, in return. But then the second was gone, and his thoughts returned to the envelope in his hand.

These were her last words he thought to himself, words that would surely be imprinted in his head for the rest of his existence.

And carefully (oh so carefully) he opened up this envelope, and inside there was a letter.

_**Another life, another time.**_

_**I'll be waiting for you, my Romeo.**_

Another life, another time (_datingagingdinnersagingbirthdaysaginganniversariesagingengagementagingmarriageagingchildrenaging...to die with the one you love._)

...It was more than he could ask for...

OOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Next chapter is for Jacob where you'll get to see into Bella's life after Edward. I'm pretty sure there will be no Bella chapter but who knows. Please, Review! Comment on the fic! Comment on the writing! All is welcome!


End file.
